Companies and organizations (i.e., mailers) often deliver large amounts of items to a delivery service for delivery. Conventionally, each item is treated as an individual item. The items are typically deposited with a delivery system at a delivery service (e.g., the U.S. Postal Service), and the delivery system ensures that the items are delivered, with each item handled individually. At the delivery system, each item is then checked for delivery charges individually.
For example, FIG. 1A shows how a company may deliver items, such as mail using a mailing system. As shown in FIG. 1A, company 20 prepares 100 mailpieces 22 for delivery to a mailing system 32. Company 20 sends 100 mailpieces 22 in package 24 with each mailpiece having separate postage affixed, either by meter impression or by live stamps. Thus, each mailpiece in package 24 is treated as an individual mailpiece.
Because separate mailpiece handling requires individual processing, conventional mail handling by individual mailpiece is cumbersome for large mailings. Accordingly, some companies participate as mailers in bulk mailing programs.
In order for a mailer to participate in a bulk mailing program, such as, for example, the bulk mailing programs with the U.S. Postal Service, the mailer must typically mail identical weight mailpieces. Under these bulk mailing programs, the mailing service verifies each mailpiece by weighing it. Because mailpieces must be identical weights, this allows a bulk mailing program to efficiently handle large mailings in bulk.
However, mailers often use mailings with non-identical mailpieces. Since the mailpieces may have non-identical weights, metering or purchasing postage for each mailpiece individually is still required. Metering or purchasing postage for each mailpiece individually has proven unstable and inefficient.
It is accordingly desirable to allow a mailer to easily prepare and submit non-identical items to a delivery service for delivery. This is achieved by providing apparatus and methods, which can handle non-identical delivery items using a manifest.